The One
by Argentinean Beauty
Summary: Vince has always wanted Mia...Songfic!


The One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

1111111111111111111

Eighteen year old Vincent Sanchez stood next a sixteen year old Mia Toretto. They watched in silence as her father's coffin was lowered into the earth slowly. Mia let out a gasp as she heard the coffin hit the bottom of the now occupied grave. Vince grabbed her hand and held it between his own, stroking it carefully with his thumb in a soothing motion, marvelling at how they fit together. Tears spilled out of her eyes and he pulled her closer to him, letting her cry onto his chest. She held onto the jacket of his suit tightly as though she were holding onto the very threads of life. He felt her heart beat softly against his chest, their hearts beating in the same rhythm as though they were in the same band. He hated to see her like this, his knees were weak as he felt her breath against him but he stood strong and tall. She would never know it but she was the only one that could make him feel weak like that. He felt a strange gladness within him as he held Mia close. He knew he should feel sad since the man, who was like a father to him was now resting in the grave before him. But somewhere deep in his soul he felt a happiness that he couldn't control.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

He couldn't describe what he felt for Mia at that moment. All he knew was that she was there with him, holding him close. He wanted her to be his future, the mother of his kids, the person he saw when he woke up in the morning. The only obstacle was telling her and of course her brother. But he had a feeling that Dom wouldn't mind so much.

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Months later he watched Mia from across the street as she was talking to Letty. She looked beautiful, her hair shining in the sun as she laughed with her best friend. Vince's heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact with him. He took this as a sign, he had to tell her what he felt...now.

He walked over carefully, as though he was walking on glass. He had asked Dom about it from his prison cell in Lompoc. Dom loved the idea more than Vince could ever hope for, now it was just up to Mia. Letty smiled her knowing smile and went inside the house as Vince sat down next to Mia on the front steps.

"Mi, I love you." He stated, the words coming out before he could hold them back.

"I love you too Vince." She said playfully messing up his hair.

"No, I mean more than friends. I wanna be with you Mia." Vince said quietly looking her in the eyes.

Mia's eyes widened. "Vince, I...I can't. It just doesn't seem right. You're like another brother to me. We're friends, V. Just friends." Mia stood up and walked back into the house leaving Vince on the doorstep with his head in his hands.

He lifted his head and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to run. Run and leave the awful mistake he had just made behind. His heart bet fast in his chest as images of her flew through his head. He stopped and looked around. He was at the playground that they would always go to together. The four kids on the block: Dom, Letty, Mia, and Vince. He sat on a swing tiredly and rested his head against the chain as memories of the funeral hit him like a train. The fit together, him in her arms, it was just right. His heart told him that they belonged together, so why was she saying no?

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

He ran home and lay down on his bed. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he thought of how hurtful her wors were. _Just friends._ He wanted more than that. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something _anything_ else but one name shouted to him above everything, _Mia._ Why was she pushing him away? It was as though she wouldn't give him a chance. They were too distant from each other. In age, in intelligence, in everything. The distance killed him. He thought of the reasons why he didn't deserve her and lost himself in their quantity as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep and was soon dreaming of something he wished would really happen. Mia stood before him, a white veil framing her perfect face. He smiled as her lips formed the words, _I do._ He woke up with a start.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

He cursed under his breath as he woke from the dream. It would never happen, she was too far away. He promised himself that he could overcome this distance. He would do anything to make this work. He could picture himself coming home with Mia standing at the door, little Vinces and Mias surrounding her, with a smiled that was only meant for him. He could see them growing old together, sitting in rocking chairs at a house overlooking the beach. He smiled, she would still be beautiful, even at that age. He knew at that point that he would always love her.

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

A year passed by and Vince and Mia hadn't talked. Vince busied himself in the garage, imersing himself into a world where Mia didn't exist. All there was, was the car in front of him, the two new guys, and the tools in his hand. He missed her laugh and they way she was always so strong when people asked her about her father or her brother. He decided to see her that night. He had to try one more time.

He walked into the Toretto house and found it dark and quiet. He checked his watch, maybe he was too late. The black numbers on his digital watch flashed eight o'clock. He knew Mia wasn't asleep yet. He walked up the stairs and found the light in her room still on. He opened the door carefully and found her huddle in the window seat, her arms folded across her legs. His knees weakened at the sight of her like that. He sat on the window seat and carefully unfolded her arms. Her face was distressed and wet trails of tears ran down her cheeks like emotional waterfalls. He wiped them away with his thumb. She stood up nervously and wiped them on her sleeve. He stood in front of her and she leaned into his chest.

"Calm down Mi. I here for you. Don't worry bout a thing." He whispered into her hair.

"I miss my papi V,and Dom, Dom too." She said in between sobs.

"I do too." Vince whispered as he rubbed her back. "You need to go to sleep though. Its late and you got school tomorrow."

"Will you stay with me, V?" Mia asked tearfully, her brown eyes filled with uncried tears.

"If you want." Vince answered as she got into bed.

He lay down next to her and his love grew stronger for this young girl who wasn't afraid to ask for help or say what she felt. He knew that she needed him at that moment and that's all that stopped him from telling her once again that he loved her. But she knew. Deep in her soul she felt the same way and she knew it was wrong because the man lying next to her was the equivalent of a brother, but she didn't care and neither did he.

He watched silently as she fell into an uneasy sleep. He pulled the covers up and around her and rubbed her shoulders. She tossed and turned as nightmares raged through her head. He turned for the door but stopped as she called out his name. He turned to find her resting peacefully with a smile on her face. His only guess was that somewhere in her dreamland he had saved her and that she was now able to be happy because of him.

He walked back to his own home. A gigantic smile spread across his face. He had helped her, he was the one that had made her smile in her own dream. She was dreaming about him...

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side_

Mia woke up cold and alone. She looked around the room and called for Vince. He had saved her from the bad omens that had been chasing her over a cliff of sadness. She wanted to run to him, to tell him that she felt the same way, and that she wanted to be with him. She got up and found a bright yellow post-it on her mirror. She picked it up and read, "Mi, I will always love you."

_1111111111111111_

_This is my first TFATF Ficcie and my first song fic...I hope you guys like it! _

_The song is: If You're Not The One by David Beddingfield _

_AB_


End file.
